Letters to Ron
by kaelaa
Summary: A series of letters/notes between our favourite couple. Has Ron finally seen the light? R/Hr with miniscule hints of H/G.
1. In which Ron is charming

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except for the plot and errors I'm sure are lying about.

**Letters to Ron  
**_In which Ron is charming_

xxx

Dear Ron,

I don't see how blowing up Bill's curse breaking books is funny. Honestly, haven't you realised after so many years around me how important books are? Fred and George should really apologise. They should know better really. Oh wait, what am I saying? Fred and George definitely wouldn't have known better. You, on the other hand, are a prefect! Do I have to constantly remind you that you should be setting an example? I'm sure your mum would agree with me on that.

Anyway, I've been having quite a boring summer to be honest. I enjoy spending time with my parents, really! But it gets a bit stale after a while what with them alternating between asking me about school and suggesting dinner outside. I feel a bit sorry actually, they're my parents but it seems like they're so detached from the way I live my life. I marvel at the fact that they continually let me go to Hogwarts, year after year, knowing that I'm slipping further and further away from them. Oh, I really shouldn't bore you any more about this.

I hope you're enjoying your summer a lot more than me. Can't wait till I get to the Burrow!

Love, Hermione.

xxx

Dear Hermione,

I didn't think it would be possible, but you've proven me wrong (yet again)! You've managed to give me a lecture even though we're miles away from each other. Yes, I realise I'm a Prefect, Fred and George have no problems reminding me really. I'm insulted you think I'm not setting a good example! I'll have you know that after Fred and George blew up the books, I only laughed for a good 5 minutes. I stopped laughing even before Bill! Then, I helped Bill with picking up the pieces. See? The influence you have on me is really, really scary.

About your parents, I don't think I'll ever understand how they do it. How they willingly let you go away for a good part of the year, learning about something they can't possibly ever understand. But I'm glad they do it, otherwise who's going to constantly nag at Harry and I to finish our homework? Who's going to keep us informed on elf rights? Who's going to keep us awake in class? Who's going to lend us notes to copy? Who's going to keep us from failing? Who's going to provide us with some insight that is the other rather confusing gender? I could go on forever, but since I'm about running out of parchment, I better stop now.

Besides quidditch training with Ginny, the twins, Charlie and Bill, when he's not on some date with Fleur, nothing much has been going on. Wish you would get here soon, bet you'll be able to think of something to do!

Love, Ron.

P.S. I'm glad you're spending time with your parents in England. And not in some other country.

xxx

Dear Ron,

Yes, I'm still in England you prat. Where did you think I'll be? Hmm? Bulgaria? Honestly, you know Victor is just a friend, I'm beginning to think you're only being annoying about this whole issue because it's become a habit. I'm not Ginny, therefore you have no right to boss me around and inquire about my love life (or lack thereof, for goodness sakes, hanging around you and Harry have just about obliterated any chances I might have had at one actually). Wait scratch that, even if you are Ginny's brother, she's old enough to make her own decisions so stop trying to tell her who she should or should not date.

Oh by the way, will it be alright if I come to the Burrow next weekend? I know Harry's not due there till a few days later, but I thought it'll be nice if it could just be you and me and Ginny of course, for a while? Harry is going to be really moody when he comes around I expect and we might need to talk about it beforehand.

Love, Hermione.

xxx

Dear Hermione,

I'm not going to lie to you, I nearly burnt your letter when I started reading it, what do you mean I have no right to boss you around? You don't see me complaining when you boss me around! And, it's a good thing too that you hang around Harry and I all the time, I'm telling you none of the other blokes in Hogwarts are good enough for you, so you really aren't missing much. You should hear what those gits say about you, I swear I wanted to wash their mouths out with soap. I didn't though, it would have reminded me too much of my mum. That'll be horrible, if I ever turn out like my mum. And wrong on so many levels.

Fortunately, the later part of the letter was your saving grace. Of course you can come next weekend! You can come now if you wanted to! I'm nearly dying of boredom over here. Charlie is busy with his dragons and Romania and this muggle girl down the road, Bill is busy with Fleur, the twins are busy doing things I don't even want to know about and Ginny is busy, while being a girl I suppose. I haven't been interfering in her love life recently (are you happy now?) and she actually asked me what was wrong! Honestly, when I badger her about those blokes she's been going out with, she threatens me with her bat bogey hex and now that I haven't been asking her about them, she's convinced that I've either been put under the imperius curse or an imposter altogether. I would never ever understand girls. Why can't you lot just be happy?

Love, Ron

xxx

Dear Ron,

I most certainly do not boss you around!

I've asked Mum and Dad and they have said I could go over tomorrow. Expect me around 9 in the morning.

Love, Hermione

P.S. Hmm, alright I concede that this letter may sound a bit bossy, but I normally do not sound like that!

xxx

'Mione,

So what have you been doing lately?

Ron

xxx

Ron,

Why are you writing me when we spend almost all our waking hours together? Do I need to remind you we're at Hogwarts and I'm in all of your classes?

Hermione

xxx

The same reason why you replied me.

Ron

xxx

Ron,

Oh you think you're so clever now do you? Fine, I'll indulge you. I've been going for classes, with you and Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor sixth years. I've been paying attention and unfortunately, I cannot speak for you and Harry on that matter. How on earth you guys manage to scrape through each year is beyond me. I've been to the library every day and you and Harry really should follow my lead on that, it's the only place you guys will be able to study. No distractions. I've been sitting at quidditch practices, watching the both of you riding dangerously on a broomstick and taking no safety precautions whatsoever. There, that about sums up my life now, but you would know wouldn't you? You were there. Well, except for the library part.

Hermione

xxx

'Mione,

You try to sound infuriated with me but I notice you seem to always be smiling when you receive my letters during breakfasts! Ha.

And I thought it'll be important to point out that Harry and I don't scrape through each year, we do fairly decently! Considering the amount of time we spend not paying attention in class, you could say we were almost geniuses really! But I suppose you would have to take credit for that one. Some of your brilliance must have rubbed off on the both of us after all.

I wouldn't deny that quidditch is dangerous, but if you would only get on a broom and realise just what it is like to fly, you'll see that it's ruddy worth the occasional bruising and broken bone. Ginny loves to fly and is better than half of the population here I might add, and since you both share so many common interests (that is, driving both Harry and I crazy with your infallible female logic) then it will stand to reason that you'll love flying too! I'll lend you my broom, and I wouldn't mind teaching you. It'll be fun! I promise I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you!

Ron

xxx

Ron,

You and I have very different definitions for the word 'fun'. For example, you would think riding a broom and possibly plummeting hundreds of feet to the ground and death will be 'fun'. I think a trip to the library and finding a book that could possibly add another inch to my essay will be 'fun'. Alright, maybe I wouldn't classify that as 'fun' but it'll be a much preferable way to spend my day instead of dying on a piece of wood.

Ginny is cool. She can do stuff like that and still possess female logic. Sometimes I wonder why she isn't my favourite Weasley.

How do you know I've been smiling at your letters (not that I have, mind you! Your eyes must be deceiving you), have you been watching me Ronald?

Hermione

xxx

'Mione,

Just who is your favourite Weasley? Could I hazard a guess? Surely not Bill! He's incredibly good looking and all, but he's with Fleur! And if I do recall correctly, you don't like her! And thus, Bill is guilty by association. Charlie? You don't like dragons 'Mione, so I suppose that's another guilty by association charge. I don't even have to worry about Percy do I? Although I suppose you guys have much in common. Oh crap, the more I think about it, the more possible this could be. Oh wait, I just remembered Percy is an incredible git that told me to cut off all contact with Harry, and so seeing how Harry is our best pal and all, he can't possibly be your favourite! You can't see it but I'm doing a victory dance around the dorm room now. The twins? Surely not! I can almost see your scandalised expression. Well then, there's only one Weasley left isn't there?

Well, just so you know, you're my favourite Granger.

So what if I have been watching you? You sit directly opposite me every breakfast. A bit difficult not to don't you think? Besides, I quite enjoy the view.

Ron

P.S. The flying offer still stands Granger!

xxx

Ron,

How could you forget your parents? Mrs. Weasley is by far my favourite. She makes the most excellent treacle pudding.

The day I go flying is the day you enter the library without any suggestions/yelling from me of any kind.

Your favourite Granger

P.S. I'm starting to think you're too charming to be Ron. Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?

xxx

Ohohohoho, Ron's a bit flirty no? I like to think he finally got some sense knocked into him. A review would be very nice!


	2. In which Hermione gets on a broom

Thanks for all the reviews darlings! I'm crossing my fingers that you people will like this one too.

**Letters to Ron  
**_In which Hermione gets on a broom_

xxx

_Hi 'Mione!_

Ron, how is it that your handwriting is appearing on my book?

_Nifty eh? Fred and George taught me this little charm, they used it to communicate during classes. I write in my book and it appears in your book! I always wondered how they never got caught talking. _

You're defiling my book Ron.

_Don't worry 'Mione, it'll fade off when I say the counter spell. Besides, you're writing on it too!_

Go away, I need to study.

_Let's go flying!_

No.

_But I'm in the library! And you didn't even suggest/yell at me that I should come here!_

_Ha. You're only silent because you know I'm right! You can't avoid me forever Granger!_

_So are we going flying or not?_

Not. It wasn't exactly a promise.

'_Mione! If you look up from this stupid book of yours (which is way too thick in my opinion, how on earth did you move it here anyway?), you will see my extremely wounded expression._

I am not going to look up. And I levitated it here Ron.

_Oh you will._

What do you mean by that Ronald? I most definitely will not look up.

_Does that mean seeing my wounded expression could possibly cause you to come flying with me?_

You really should be studying Ronald.

_Aha. You're changing the subject. Which normally means, you know I won the argument._

We were not arguing.

_Look up 'Mione!_

Ron, your words are flashing neon colours. That's very distracting. Please desist.

_Let's go flying! I promise I wouldn't let you fall or plummet to your death!_

Very encouraging Ron.

_You trust me don't you?_

_Don't you?_

Fine.

_Hurrah!_

It's only because your stupid neon handwriting is zooming all over my text and covering up any information I might need!

_Okay 'Mione! Think whatever you want. I know it's only because of my irresistible charm._

Pfft.

_You said it yourself 'Mione! You were the one who said I was too charming to be Ron! I still can't decide whether to be flattered or annoyed._

I said no such thing.

XXX

'Mione,

I told you so! I told you so! I told you so! I told you so! I told you so! I told you so! You enjoyed flying! Don't bother denying it. I could tell from the way you wanted to go again. Ha.

See what did I tell you? Now the next step is learning how to play quidditch. We could always use another player at the Burrow during the summer!

Love, Ron.

XXX

Ron,

You're nearly 17, please stop acting like a child. Flying is one thing. Quidditch is a totally different thing altogether. If you think I'm going to get on a broom _and _not have two hands on the handle, then you must be off your rocker. Plus, if we're playing with Fred and George as beaters, I will have an extra task of looking out for 2 incredibly fast balls that I'm sure they will not hesitate to hit at me once I'm up there. Altogether not a very pleasant thought.

Have you finished your Potions essay? It's due tomorrow you know.

Love, Hermione.

XXX

'Mione,

I'll never ever let Fred and George hurt you! Besides, think about the earful they would get from my mum if they even touch one hair on your head. You're her favourite after all. Well, I suppose after Harry, but no need to feel bad. She likes Harry more than any of her own children actually.

Yes, I have finished the essay 'Mione, in case you haven't noticed, it has been a tad difficult to slack off with you breathing down my neck all the time.

By the way, the little impromptu party last night was interesting no? I thought Parvarti's suggestion to play that muggle game was brilliant!

Love, Ron.

XXX

Ron,

I can't believe we allowed the party to happen. We're prefects! We should be setting an example! Wait, let me rephrase that, I can't believe I allowed the party to happen! And the muggle game is called truth or dare Ronald, honestly you should pay more attention! Your mind seems to be wandering among the clouds these days.

Love, Hermione.

XXX

'Mione,

Relax a bit! These days the tension in the common room is so thick, it'll be nice to wind down a bit!

Yes, truth or dare was extremely enlightening don't you think? I thought my question for you was really smart. We should play it again sometime.

Love, Ron.

XXX

Ron,

Yes, I realised I announced that you were my favourite Weasley in front of the entire common room. Do you need to remind me of that? I swear, Lavander and Parvarti keep giggling and whispering and throwing me these looks every time I'm so much as a metre within them. Why is it such a big deal anyway? You're my best friend so it reasons that you will be my favourite Weasley right? Argh. There they go again, giggling in ridiculously high pitched voices and shooting me knowing looks. What do they know?? I really should have just said Mrs. Weasley. Or Ginny!

Love, Hermione.

XXX

Hermione,

They would have known you were lying anyway. No need to be embarrassed, I said you were my favourite Granger too didn't I? See, no harm done.

Love, Ron.

XXX

Ron,

I'm just about the only Granger you know.

Love, Hermione Granger.

XXX

Miss Granger,

It wouldn't have made a difference anyway! And besides, I do know Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and we're on pretty good terms too! Your mum happens to like me very much. She beamed at me at the train station and said I was very handsome. I'm still a bit afraid of your dad, but he shook my hand when I offered to carry your trunk, so he can't possibly hate me very much right?

Hey, what have you been telling your parents about me anyway?

Love, Ron.

XXX

Ron,

It's scary, but I think my mother may be obsessed over you. I'm not too sure how that happened, one year you're just one of my best friends from school, and the next, you're _Ronald Weasley_, the incredibly handsome young man with delighting manners. Maybe that's why my dad doesn't like you, he must be jealous. Seriously, the way my mum tetters on about you, its enough to drive anyone crazy. Whenever I mention how much of an annoying prat you can be sometimes, my mum would just go _oh but sweetie, he's so tall! _I don't see how being tall will negate your prat-ness. In fact, I think it actually amplifies it a bit. When you're acting like a prat, it annoys me even more that I have to crane my neck to tell you that.

Love, Hermione.

XXX

'Mione,

I never knew manners could be delighting. I have to say, your mum has impeccable taste. I can only hope you inherited some of hers. I can't have your dad disliking me though! Thats very bad and a definite obstacle to my future plans. Er, mind telling me what he likes? Any favourite past times? If I let him beat me at chess, would he like me better?

I like my height. So does your mum. So there.

Love, Ron.

XXX

Reviews are very much appreciated and will be rewarded with cookies!  
I kid, there will not be cookies, but review anyway please?


	3. In which Ron apologises for nothing

Thanks for the reviews dearies! They are much appreciated! You guys are a sure way to boost my confidence! And in response to _missquill_, I've already planned for Harry to make an appearance in the next chapter, don't want him to feel too left out! :) hahah.

XXX

**Letters to Ron**_  
In which Ron apologises for nothing  
_

Hermione,

I'm sorry! I still don't know what exactly I have done wrong, but according to Ginny, it probably is my fault. Don't ignore me 'Mione!

Ron  
(is very miserable)

XXX

Dear Ron,

I don't know what you're talking about. This is very ironic, the one time that you apologise and we're not even arguing. I haven't been ignoring you, it must all be in your head.

Hermione

XXX

'Mione,

What do you mean you haven't been ignoring me? You haven't spoken ten words to me the whole day! Er, so you're not mad at me then? But you've been very irritated the whole day! I mean, Harry says you've been very irritated the whole day. I think you've been lovely, not that I don't notice when something is wrong with you though. You manage to be both irritated and lovely at the same time. So what's wrong?

Ron  
(is very confused)

XXX

Poor confused Ron,

I clearly remember engaging you in a conversation this morning about our charms essay but you were too busy shoving food into your mouth for us to have any sort of intellectual discussion.

If you must know, I'm irritated because I'm tired of girls coming up to me for information about you and Harry. _Do you know if they're dating anyone? What's Harry's favourite colour? What does Ron like to eat best? I'm going to learn how to cook it! _Seriously! Who do I look like? Your mother? I'm tired of telling giggling girls that no, you guys are swinging singles, Harry's favourite colour is green and that you would eat anything put in front of you, except corn beef sandwiches. Hmm, come to think of it, I'm not exactly sure Harry's favourite colour is green anymore. It could be reddish auburn now.

Hermione  
(is escaping from a gaggle of 5th year Hufflepuffs)

XXX

Hermione,

What a relief, I thought I managed to make you mad without really doing anything this time. About the charms essay, I kinda tuned you out the moment you brought up Professor Flitwick actually. Ginny says it's good to be truthful.

Oh, yes. Harry and I have concluded that the increased amount of female attention is probably due to the spectacular flying and keeping at last week's match against Ravenclaw. Why would those girls ask you about me? Have they no brains? I thought half the school thinks we're dating! Hmm, Harry just described Ginny's hair as reddish auburn. What a remarkable coincidence.

How did you know I hate corn beef sandwiches?

Swinging single Ron

XXX

Ron,

Who told you that half the school thinks we're dating? I'm very certain the female half doesn't think so or they would stop throwing flirtatious winks at you whenever we're walking in the hallways!

You said so during first year remember? It stuck because I recalled thinking once that there wouldn't be a thing you wouldn't eat.

Hermione

XXX

Dear 'Mione,

Not to worry, I'm working on the other half.

Oh, those were flirtatious winks? Harry and I thought there was some sore eye epidemic going around, what with all the winking and blinking.

I'm touched 'Mione, first year was ages ago! But I shouldn't doubt the capacity of that brain of yours. It's true I'll eat anything (except for corn beef sandwiches), I even ate slugs. But not just for anyone.

Love, Ron.

XXX

Ron,

Hmm, does the male half of Hogwarts think we're dating? If that's so, it would explain my lack of a love life. You and Harry haven't been going around with that brotherly protective act I hope.

Merlin, these girls just won't let up! I just got a note from this anonymous girl asking about you. _Does Ron date girls from other houses? Harry dated Cho right, so he's not just into Gryffindor girls?_ I don't know really, how should I answer her? Your admirers are driving me crazy, I thought you were working on it?

Hermione

XXX

Hermione,

You can tell the anonymous girl that I only date Gryffindor girls. Er, not too sure about Harry, but I'm pretty sure he's crushing on some Gryffindor now so you might as well tell the anonymous girl so.

Harry and I were only looking out for your best interests! It just so happened that those blokes interpreted it as you being already taken when I threatened bodily harm on them! So I was a bit protective, but I assure you, anything but brotherly.

The females have been a bit more difficult to persuade. I can't go around threatening bodily harm on them, that's not very gentlemanly. Won't do much good for my reputation. Maybe I should wear a badge that says "Property of Hermione Granger"?

Ron

XXX

Ron,

I can't fathom why you would willingly wear a badge that says you're my property and not the S.P.E.W badge which, may I remind you is infinitely more socially justified. We need to draw more attention to the horrible mistreatment of these house elves!

Argh. I keep having little notes zoomed at me. This is your entire fault! And Harry's! Why did the two of you have to turn into strapping young blokes anyway?

Hermione

XXX

'Mione,

Way to kill the mood. How you manage to bring spew into every conversation is beyond me. But all is forgiven since you called us strapping young blokes. I believe however, that the term you are looking for is incredibly hot, sexy, tall (more me than Harry), dangerous (more Harry than me, no idea what motivates girls really. Apparently being pursued yearly by You-Know-Who turns some of them on) and handsome (mustn't forget your mum!) quidditch players.

Should I be disturbed that Harry just turned down the advances of a persistent Ravenclaw by saying that he's dating my baby sister?

Ron

XXX

Ron,

I'll have you know that it is S.P.E.W and not spew.

I'm sure Harry was only trying to fend off the unwelcome attention. You don't really have to read too much into it. Ginny can take care of herself, she won't appreciate you meddling in her affairs. Remember what I told you over the summer! Besides, it's not like you did any different when that Hufflepuff asked you to the Hogsmeade weekend.

Hermione

XXX

Hermione,

That's entirely different. You were very willing to play the part of doting girlfriend in front of that blonde.

Ron

XXX

Ron,

If by doting you mean nodding curtly and pulling you away by your tie when you attempted to explain that I was your date to Hogsmeade, then yes, I guess I was very willing.

Hermione

XXX

'Mione,

I realised I haven't asked properly. So will you go with me to Hosgmeade? Harry's going to be in detention again, I don't understand, if Snape hates him so much, why would he inflict upon himself so much together time with Harry? Anyway, it'll just be us this time.

Harry just stomped in rambling about how he walked in on Ginny and her latest admirer. I asked him how come he didn't just punch the git and he told me it wasn't his place. He's my best mate and so practically her brother! He's entitled to act like a prat when he sees things like that! He just gave me this rueful, self-depreciating smile and said he doesn't feel very brotherly at the moment. Hmm, odd.

Ron

XXX

Ron,

Yes, I suppose I'll go with you to Hogsmeade. Not like you had to ask though, we've been to almost every Hogsmeade weekend together. Poor Harry, he really could use a break. Professor Snape has been rather mean lately.

You're so thick sometimes. I wonder how Harry survives in the same dormitory as you.

Hermione

XXX

'Mione,

I resent that, I can be a very sensitive chap. Like after Harry's disastrous date with Cho, I gave him a clap on the shoulder and offered him some chocolate frogs. Merlin knows he needed it after a visit to that horribly pink and lacy excuse for a teashop.

Boy am I glad you're not fond of that place either.

Ron

XXX

Ohohohoho. Would you kindly review? I've written a one-shot companion piece to this chapter, detailing Hemione's misadventures with rabid fangirls. I'll post that after I'm done with this first though, but that won't be too long. Just about 2 more chapters to go!


	4. In which Harry makes a discovery

Finally, I've gotten this chapter done. My apologies for taking so extremely long! The last chapter should follow shortly, I hope!

**Letters to Ron**_  
In which Harry makes a discovery_

XXX

**Hey Hermione, it's Harry.**

Yes Harry, I know it's you, I can recognise your handwriting. What is it?

**Oh, well just in case you thought I was Ron or something. **

Why would I think that?

**I don't know, Ron's the one that likes writing to you in class. **

Harry, I'm trying to pay attention. What is it you wanted?

**Oh right. I wanted to talk to you about Ron actually.**

What about Ron?

**Er.. haven't you noticed he's been a bit, different lately?**

How different?

**Like, giddy different.**

I'm not too sure I get what you're saying Harry.

**Well, he's all floaty and stuff, and he kinda glides across the room and he's been very cheerful late-**

And is that a bad thing?

**Well no! Of course not, its just different and.. hold on. **

What?

**I just realised, actually you seem to be more cheerful than usual. **

Hmm, really?

**And you have been walking with a more pronounced bounce.. oh merlin. **

Harry?

**MERLIN!**

What? Harry? Are you alright?

**You and Ron! **

**Oh merlin, you and Ron. **

Er, Harry? Are you alright?

**Alright? Of course I'm alright! You and Ron! **

Yes, Harry you've repeated that for a while. What do you mean me and Ron? Finish your sentence!

**You and Ron are in looovvveeeeeee**

What?

**Ron and Hermione sitting in a tree**

HARRY JAMES POTTER!

**I can't believe I didn't realise it sooner. Merlin, I must be blind. We all knew something like that would happen sooner or later. **

I have no idea what you're talking about. Wipe that grin off your face Harry.

**I can't Hermione. It's not every day you find out your best friends are in love with each other.**

You're impossible Harry! I'm not even going to try to convince you otherwise.

**That's because you know it's true!**

Harry, you look like an idiot with that huge grin on your face. Need I remind you we're in History of Magic? There's absolutely nothing funny about this class.

**Binns is probably happy to see that I'm doing something other than sleeping! Merlin, I got to mark this day on my calendar. **

_What are you and Harry talking about 'Mione?_

Nothing!

_So why are you covering your book?_

It's nothing you should be concerned about.

_What? Why?_

Er, it's about your birthday Ron!

_Oh, am I getting a surprise?_

Not anymore you're not! See, now you've ruined whatever Harry and I were planning!

_That's alright, I'm not all that fond of surprises anyway. _

Yes, well. Pay attention Ron.

_I was! Until I got distracted by you and Harry scribbling notes in your books. Why is Harry smiling like an idiot? And he seems to be humming some tune too. Has the weight of the world on his shoulders finally gotten to him?_

Beats me.

_Maybe it's Ginny._

I'm sorry Ron, what did you just say?

_I bet it's because of Ginny. I'm not blind, I notice him giving her looks now and then. Plus, he gets all defensive and protective about her dates then he keeps egging me on to go do something about her latest admirers. It's painfully obvious really._

Wow Ron, I'm impressed. So you're okay with that?

_What, you mean Harry and Ginny?_

Yes, I think Harry would be very happy to know you approve.

_Well, Harry's the only guy in the castle I trust with my sister. But I still need to make sure he treats her respectfully you know! _

Yes, fine Ronald. Just don't mess with Harry's mind too much.

_Sure thing 'Mione!_

Go pay attention.

_Okay._

You're just going to go to sleep aren't you?

_Yep._

XXX

**Ron!**

_Hey Harry, see you finally got the hang of the brilliance of note passing._

**Well technically, we're not exactly passing anything. **

_Exactly my point mate! Not only are we breaking the rules of the classroom, but we're doing it while looking like extremely hardworking, note-taking students!_

**Yes yes, that's awesome. But it's not exactly why I'm writing to you see.**

_Oh alright, what is it then?_

**It's about our other best friend.**

_What about our other best friend?_

**What about? Er, well, I suppose I was wondering when you were going to tell her.**

_Tell her what?_

**You know.**

_No, I really don't. What?_

**You're doing this on purpose. Are you seriously going to make me say it?**

_See, if you can't even say it, how do you expect me to tell her??_

**Stop freaking out Ron!**

_I'm not freaking out!_

**I'm not sure if you noticed Ron, but you've basically pierced through the pages of your textbook with your rather forceful writing.**

_Shut up Harry._

**I'm not even talking.**

_You know what I mean. I can't tell her! What if she doesn't you know, feel the same way?_

**Are you daft Ron? It's obvious to the entire school that you two are flirting like crazy. If she didn't like you she wouldn't have replied to all your letters, which may I remind you are filled with hints of the giant squid proportion.**

_I don't know. I guess you can never tell with Hermione. Just when I thought that maybe I got her figured out, she turns around and does something totally un-Hermione like. _

**Come on Ron, what's the worst that could happen? **

_She could never speak to me again._

**Or she could fall into your arms and be together with you forever and ever. You guys would get married, I'll be best man of course. And Ginny could be the maid of honour. Then you could have loads of kids, enough to form a quidditch team so we could play against each other during the summer. **

_Well, if you put it that way.._

**Just tell her Ron, I'm absolutely certain she fancies you too. You have no idea how painful it can be watching the both of you every single day. **

_I suppose. I'll tell her soon. _

**Cool.**

_So, kids. You reckon we could really have a quidditch team?_

**Sure. The Weaselys have a rather good track record.**

_You can be my kids godfather Harry. Bet all their friends would be jealous of their famous dark wizard slaying godfather._

**Really?? I'll love to be their godfather Ron! I'll be the best godfather they ever had, promise I won't die on them!**

_That's very comforting Harry._

**I realise we've planned quite far ahead.**

_You're right mate. Merlin, no one can ever see this conversation. _

**Right. This conversation never happened. I've got a reputation to keep up. **

_So do I. We can't have other people knowing we've been sharing feelings. _

**My sentiments exactly. Imagine the rumours that will go around.**

_You mean those about you and me being more than just best mates?_

**Oh yes those. Disturbing really. **

_I don't see how they can believe that I'm dating Hermione and be more than best friends with you._

**Go figure. I only found out about those when I heard Ginny defending both our sexualities from her nosy little friends.**

_Speaking of Ginny,_

**How about that? It's lunch time already!**

_Really?_

**Yea, and Hermione's waiting for us, we better get going.**

XXX

Dear Ron,

Please do something about the mess in the common room. I'm off to the library and I expect the place to be spotless when I return.

Hermione

XXX

Hermione,

Merlin, woman! Can you be any more like my mum? And why do I have to clean up the mess? Seamus and Dean were the ones who were playing with the twins' wacky new inventions!

Disgruntled Ron

XXX

Dear Disgruntled Ron,

It was your duty as a Prefect to have prevented Seamus and Dean from experimenting with those dangerous pranks from the twins' store and since you didn't manage to do that, you should have beeen responsible with asking them to clear up the mess. Since you didn't do that either, it stands to reason that you should clear it up for them.

Hermione  
P.S. I don't really remind you of your mum do I?

XXX

'Mione,

Sometimes you can be rather motherly. That's not a bad thing honestly! Doesn't Harry always say that he's reminded of my mum and dad whenever you fuss and nag at me?

Love, Ron.

XXX

Ron,

Hmm. Whatever does Harry mean by that I wonder?

Hermione

XXX

'Mione,

You're a smart girl. Go figure it out.

Ron

XXX

To clear things up a little, this little ficcie is AU if it isn't obvious already. We all know Ron only got his act together towards the end of the very last book. So in my imagination, this takes place around the trio's 6th year. Please review, you'll make me very happy!


	5. In which it is the end

**Letters to Ron**_  
In which it is the end, or is it the beginning?_

Dear Ron,

Happy Birthday! I hope you like the Keeper gloves. I had a really tough time thinking of what to get for you. I wanted to get you a book on something useful and practical, because we all know the only time you get a book is when it's a present from me. But I got talked out of it. You may thank Ginny and Harry for that one.

I know nothing about Quidditch, but I have been reading up on it ever since you tried out for the team. I've read enough now to know that you're great at what you do and a definite keeper.

Love always,

Hermione.

XXX

'Mione,

Thanks for the gloves! They're definitely my favourite present. Just so you know, I would have appreciated the book if you gave it to me. I've read every single book you've given me! No matter how boring it was. Yes, even the one on house elf rights. Fred and George thought I was barmy when they found it on the table next to my bed last summer.

Hmm, definite keeper? If I didn't know better, I would think you were hinting at something else.

Love, Ron.

XXX

Dear Ron,

I want to say I told you so, but I think the hangover did it for me.

Love,

Hermione

XXX

Dear Hermione,

So I was drunk. But at least I was a good drunk! And it was my birthday! You should be on Harry's case, not mine! He was the one who went around kissing every girl in the common room!

Ron's head hurts, won't Hermione wave her wand and work her magic?

XXX

Ron,

I have taken pity on Harry. Ginny is not speaking to him and he has a permanent wounded puppy dog expression on his face today.

The spell to cure hangovers doesn't involving wand waving Ron, technically it involves a few firm taps on the head. I wrote down the spell and left it by your bedside, it's your fault you didn't see it!

Hermione  
P.S. You were trying to tell me something before you passed out last night, what was it again?

XXX

'Mione,

You are a lifesaver!

Harry is annoying me with his moping. Can't you tell Ginny he's sorry? He has admitted to me that in his drunken state all the girls in the common room looked like Ginny. Fancy that.

Love,

Ron.  
P.S. Er, I can't remember.

XXX

Er Ron?

_Merlin, are you initiating a note passing session in Potions?_

Shut up, I just wanted to tell you that you have something stuck on your forehead. How on earth could you not notice something like that? And technically, we're not note passing.

_Do you always have to have the last word 'Mione? And I'm not stupid, I know very well that I have something stuck on my forehead. _

So why aren't you taking it off? Do you enjoy having pieces of paper stuck to your head?

_Harry stuck it there! And I like what it says._

Ron, I hate to tell you this, but the piece of paper does not say I am Ron and the most fanciable Gryffindor like he told you. How could you believe him? Harry stole one of the tags from my books and stuck it on your head. You're basically proclaiming to the whole Potions classroom that "I belong to Hermione Granger".

_I know._

Oh.

_Yes._

Well, Professor Snape would notice it sooner or later, the rest of the class sure has.

_Good point, I shall just have to move it somewhere less prominent._

How about moving it back to my Potions textbook?

_Nah, I got a better idea. See, its here under the Gryffindor crest on my robes, right over my heart._

I think I just heard all the girls in class let out a collective sigh.

_Ha. So it wasn't my imagination then._

No, it wasn't. Hey Ron, would you mind passing me your book bag please?

_Sure, why do you need it anyway?_

You'll see.

_Merlin, you're brilliant! I think Pavarti just squealed. _

I realised. The question is how come Professor Snape hasn't?

_I don't know. Don't ruddy care actually. You should see my legs, they're bobbing up and down with excitement. Harry is giving me a weird look. Did you have to choose Potions to do that? I feel like standing up and shouting my discovery to the entire classroom. _

Ron, it's not much of a discovery is it? You've just been too dense to believe it until now.

_You're amazing, have I told you that?_

Maybe, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again. Er, Ron. Stop looking down at your book and grinning like Christmas came early, Snape is swooping towards you right now.

XXX

Ginny,

You should have been there! It was priceless I tell you! The stuff of legends. I'm sure this story is going to circulate around Hogwarts for many years to come. And I'm proud to say that credit goes to me! I'm brilliant really, stealing the tag from Hermione's book and sticking it on Ron's forehead. You know how Hermione has this almost compulsive need to label all her books and quills and ink bottles. Lately she's taken to labelling Ron's and mine too. It's bloody funny the way she sticks tags on our quills and books. _This book belongs to Ron Weasley. This quill belongs to Harry Potter. _Really, like I wouldn't know what my quill looks like. Just yesterday I caught her trying to tag my Firebolt! But what really surprised me was when Hermione reached into Ron's book bag, tore off the tag from Ron's old Charms book, scribbled a little something extra on it and stuck it over her robes. Ron couldn't stop smiling, and he got all fidgety like all he wanted was to jump up, grab her and snog her senseless. Snape soon came over though but surprisingly wearing an expression that looked halfway between a smirk and a knowing smile. He merely flipped Ron's textbook to the correct page.

It was like watching history in the making. I know our Potions class has been going around bragging about it. _Oh yes, I was in that very classroom when Weasley and Granger finally got it together. Yes, I know! About bloody time!_

I nicked the tag from Hermione after Potions. Thought you might like to see it. She didn't notice. She and Ron were too caught up in each other to notice anything really. Hagrid could have pranced in front of them in a pink tutu and they wouldn't have given him a second glance.

_This bookworm belongs to Ron Weasley._

Love,

Harry  
P.S. We're having a party in the common room tonight to celebrate not having to listen to the both of them whine about each other anymore. Ron and Hermione would be off on patrol duty, think you could get Fred and George to sneak in some firewhisky?

XXX

And it's finally the end! I hope you folks enjoyed it! I had much fun writing it, maybe in the near future I'll post up more one-shots that occur in the Letters to Ron universe. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts! Till the next fic, love!


End file.
